


Eternal

by watersylph



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: this feels like Eternal to Kihyun





	Eternal

It hurt Minhyuk so much to see Kihyun suffering like that. Although he knew, he was the reason why Kihyun locked himself up in his room.

“Kihyun, can you open your door? Please—“ Minhyuk, for maybe his hundred times, knocking on the door again. His voice sounds so desperate.

“I just want you to eat, you’re gonna fell sick if you keep on locking yourself inside.” Minhyuk tried again.

“Kihyun-ah.”

  
***

  
The cold air of the night blew Minhyuk’s hair, he let out an exasperated sigh. His hands grabbing a sheet of paper. For a moment, he stopped and sat on a bench at the park near his apartment. His eyes already welling up tears.

“What should I do?” he spoke to himself. He had the need to threw away the paper he hold, but he just don’t have courage to do so.

Instead, he put the paper inside his jacket so no one can see it.

Not far away, Kihyun saw his husband sitting alone on a bench. He walked towards him.

“Minhyuk-ah, what are you doing here?” he asked, placing himself to sat beside Minhyuk who seems to be startled.

Minhyuk quickly wiped away his tears, “Oh, you’re here?” he greeted Kihyun who looked confuse.

“You okay, Baby?” Kihyun asked again, “Why were you crying alone here?” he took Minhyuk into his warm embrace.

“I’m okay. Just—had a few things to think about.” Minhyuk replied, he didn’t have the heart to tell Kihyun what’s really happened.

“What is it that turned you into a crybaby?” Kihyun pats Minhyuk’s back slowly.

“Nothing. I just miss you.”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows and let a small chuckle out, “And you’re here instead of our home?”

Minhyuk replied with chuckle, “You’re right. Why would I be here? I could have cuddled with you in this cold night.”

Kihyun looked up at Minhyuk’s eyes and found something was really worried Minhyuk to death. His pupils is shaking.

But Kihyun choose to not say anything and let Minhyuk tell him himself.

“Let’s go home, you’re freezing.”

  
***

  
“Ki—“ Minhyuk called. It’s already the 5th day since their night on the park. Kihyun came to lie down besides Minhyuk in their bed.

“Can I ask you something?” Minhyuk asked carefully. Kihyun furrowed his brows, “You usually just ask me without really asking like that.” He muttered.

Minhyuk suddenly pulled him on his embrace. “Would you promise me you won’t mad at me?” he asked again. It makes Kihyun feels so burdened. He felt tight on his heart somehow.

“We’ll see—“ he answered carefully, “What is it that you need me to promise something like that?”

Minhyuk heaves a sigh and looked intensely on his husband’s eyes, “Ki, would you promise to stay with me whatever happens?”

“Why would you ask something that’s so clear?” Kihyun asked back, he tried to look at Minhyuk but the latter already buried himself in Kihyun’s chest. And there Kihyun can feel something wet dripping down his shirt.

“Min, you cried?” Kihyun asked, he loosen his hug and stared at Minhyuk’s wet eye. “What’s happened?”

Minhyuk gave him a smile as a reply, “I just felt so emotional today. I feel like I was going to lose you soon.”

Kihyun sighed, he leaned in to gave Minhyuk soft, small kiss, to calm the latter down.

“Why would you think of that? Of course I will always be by your side.” He patted Minhyuk’s head.

“I’m sorry, Ki.”

  
***

  
“What?? What do you mean by that?!” Kihyun screeched. A man patted his shoulder, trying to calm Kihyun down.

“How could this happen? I don’t even know.” Kihyun’s voice lowered down. Tears began to filled up his eyes.

“Dr. Park, tell me he can make it—“ he muttered, eye casted down as his tears falling down his cheek.

“Let’s hope he can make it.” The man—Dr. Park, gave a light hug to encourage the latter.

  
***

  
Kihyun walked to the room where Minhyuk stayed. He closed the door slowly as he saw Minhyuk yawned and turned the TV off.

“Lee Minhyuk.” He called. The latter looked at Kihyun with smile. Half happy to finally see him, half apologetic for making things so complicated.

“Oh, you’re finally here.” Minhyuk tried to lighten up his smile. He patted a small space left on his bed, “Come here.”

“How come you didn’t tell me a single thing of this?” Kihyun asked while sitting beside Minhyuk.

Minhyuk heaves a sigh, “Cause I can’t bear to see you like this?” he replied, tears threatening to fall down.

Kihyun lowered his head, tears were already flooding down. “What do you want me to do?”

Minhyuk reached for Kihyun’s hands and intertwining their fingers. Then he kissed it softly. “I just want you to cheer up for me.”

“Don’t you think it’s too selfish?” Kihyun replied.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” It’s all that Minhyuk could say to calm his husband down. He knew it was his fault not to tell Kihyun about his condition. Or how it became worse every single day, but Minhyuk just didn’t have a heart to see Kihyun broke his own heart like right now.

“I just don’t want to see you cry. I’m trying my best to heal. Everyday I would convince myself that I’ll be better and live a long, happy life with you. But God doesn’t seem to be on my side, and I apologize for that.”

Kihyun can’t say anything, he’s trying his best not to cry out loud at a hospital room. But it only makes his heart hurts more.

“Can you sing a lullaby to me, Ki? I missed your angelic voice.”

Kihyun lifted his head up. “You’re crying so much.” Minhyuk wiped Kihyun’s tears off with his finger.

“You look ugly. Don’t ever cry again.” Minhyuk joked. Kihyun let his lips formed a smile.

“Alright, what song do you want?”

“Jung Joon Il, Hug Me?”

“What a sad song.”

“It’s a lullaby, Ki. It has to be a sad song.” Minhyuk chuckled.

Then Kihyun began to sing.

Please just stay by my side, please remain here,  
Don’t let go of my hand as you’re holding it in yours,  
If this takes you a step further away from me,  
All I have to do is take a step closer, isn’t it?

Please just hug me, hug me even for a while,  
Without any words please just run towards me,  
With my lonely and uneasy heart,  
I’m still here waiting for you

“Can I sleep?” Minhyuk asked, “I’m a little bit tired.”  
Kihyun stroked Minhyuk’s hand and brought them close enough to kiss it softly.

“You have to rest well so you would wake up healthy.” He said, “Have a nice dream.”  
Minhyuk smiled, “I will.”

“Then you should sleep now.” Kihyun pecked Minhyuk’s forehead, “Sleep tight.”

“I love you, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled, “I love you more.”

But the next morning, Minhyuk didn’t wake up. Nor the other morning.

  
***

  
“You said you would wake up healthily! You said you will be by my side! You said you want to live your life with me!”

“How could you end up leaving me alone in this world?!”

“Lee Minhyuk, isn’t this too cruel?!” Kihyun screeched.

His Minhyuk is left, without a single word, without Kihyun who apologized to him.

Tears flooding down on his cheek. He can’t bear to see Minhyuk being put inside a coffin.

“Kihyun-ah, let him rest in peace.” It’s Hoseok—one of Kihyun and Minhyuk’s best friend. He held Kihyun’s hand to gave him courage.

“Hoseok-ah, he leave me. He left, and I’m alone.”

“Ssh, we’re all here for you, Hyung.” this time it’s Hyungwon who tried to calm Kihyun down.

“No. Bring Minhyuk back! I just want to see him! At least let me appologize to him. I’m failed to be his best husband.”  
Tears riling down his thin cheek. 

“You’re the best husband he ever had, Hyung. Don’t say that.” Changkyun patted his back. Jooheon joined in to gave Kihyun a calming hug.

Now, even Hoseok and all of his friends began to sob.

They know how hurt it is for Kihyun, to be left by his dearly husband for eternity. They know how deep their love for each other, and that’s what makes it seems so painful just to see.

  
***

  
Ever since Minhyuk left, Kihyun has been locking himself up in his apartment.

A lot of his friend came and asked him to open his door but Kihyun just don’t want to step his foot outside his room.

This day, it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to came to the apartment. Just to make sure Kihyun eat something or just cleaned the apartment.

“I keep on hearing Minhyuk’s voice.” Kihyun muttered when Hyunwoo sat beside him on the corner of his bed.

“He keep on calling me—“ he continued.

Hyunwoo heaves a sigh, he know how hard it is for Kihyun to let Minhyuk go. “He’s surely nag at me if you didn’t eat at all.” Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun plastered a bitter grin on his lip, “That’s exactly what I heard. He told me I will fell sick if I didn’t eat.”

Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s back with soothing circles, “Then you should really eat. Minhyuk wouldn’t be happy up there if you keep on torturing yourself like this.”

“It’s just too hard for me, Hyung.”

“I know, we’re all know. But we’re all here, for you. Do I need to call everyone to gather here just so you can eat and believe in us?”

For the first time, Kihyun chuckled. “No, they’ll be too noisy. I prefer eat with you here.”  
Hyunwoo began to form a smile, “Thank you, Ki.”

“Thank Minhyuk for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3


End file.
